El secreto de Konoha high school
by Ayame Sempai
Summary: Catorce jovenes que destacan sobre los demás, tienen una desición dificil que tomar, acabar con una guerra o desatarla.
1. Primer día Parte 1

Se oyó el timbre para dar comienzo a las clases en Konoha High School, el colegio más prestigioso de todo Tokio, los alumnos caminaban y corrían de un lado a otro para llegar a sus salones antes que sus profesores, era el primer día y nadie pretendia llevarse una sanción por retraso, solo catorce adolescentes caminaban lentamente por el pasillo parecian no tener mucho apuro por llegar a las clases.

-Kuso*, odio el primer día de clases- Naruto miraba el pasillo ya vacío- Todos se alteran y se esfuerzan para caerles bien a los senseis.

-Hmp, dobe no te quejes, es solo otro año ya pasamos por esto- se escucho decir a un pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón, es solo otro año para nosotros- menciono una ojijade que iba de la mano con el aludido.

-Ya calmense, ya pasamos por esto- un ojiperla los miraba con molestia.

-Neji tiene razón, todos los años es lo mismo- decia sonriendo un chico con dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas sonriendo un tanto inquieto.

-Problemáticos- susurró un chico de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta.

-¿Y tú qué, Nara?- Temari lo miraba divertida, esperando que se molestar.

El chico la ignoró completamente, no tenía deseos de molestarse ahora.

-Gaara, ¿Estás bien? Te vez tenso- preguntó una chica de cabello castaño claro.

-No te preocupes, Matsuri- respondió el pelirrojo intentando sonreir.

-Leí en un libro que es normal tener nervios el primer día de clases en preparatoria- mencionó un chico palido de nombre Sai con una sonrisa.

-Sai este no es nuestro primer...- intento aclarar una peliruba de ojos celestes pero se vio interrumpida por otra.

-Kuso- se oyó decir a una ojiperla, por lo cual todos se le quedaron mirando, aquella chica no era de decir esa clase de palabras.

El pelirubio se acercó a ella, mirandola seriamente y pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan?

-Este estúpido uniforme está muy ajustado- respondió la chica mientras jalaba su falda hacía abajo.

El chico la miró con un poco de lujuria en sus ojos, Hinata tenía su blusa escolar que marcaba su abdomen plano, sus caderas redondeadas y su busto prominente; sin hablar de su falda que estaba unos centimetros por debajo de su trasero, dejando a la vista sus hermosas y largas piernas.

-A mi me parece que te queda bien- el pelirubio la miraba con una sonrisa zorruda y un tono provocativamente sexy.

La chica mordió su labio, le encantaba que la mirara de aquella forma -Na... Naruto-kun- susurró la chica, que sonó casi como un gemido.

-Oígan, este no es sitio para tener sexo- interrumpió Ino riendo divertida.

La pareja rapidamente se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amiga, pero antes de poder contestarle algo, una voz les llamó la atención.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí, mocosos?- un hombre de edad avanzada con una venda cubriendo uno de sus ojos, los miraba con desprecio- ¿No deberían estar en su salón?

-Ya, tranquilo Danzo, solo estamos esperando a que todos nuestros compañeros se acostumbren a los profesores- respondió Kiba sonriendo.

-Mocosos, vayan a sus salones; que sean unos monstruos no les da derecho a hacer lo que se les de la gana en este colegio- amenazó Danzo.

-Oíga problématico, ya deje de gritar que me duele la cabeza- Shikamaru lo miraba seríamente.

-¡YO NO GRITO!- contesto Danzo- solo les digo que vayan a su salón.

-Debería relajarse, ¿No cree?- decia una chica pelimarron de ojos de color chocolate.

-Claro, Tenten tiene razón- mencionó Matsuri.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Danzo un tanto nervioso.

-Tranquilo, no le haremos nada malo Danzo-sama- le susurró Tenten en el oído, la chica miró a Ino, y sonrió, ésta de inmediato entendió lo que su amiga quería hacer.

Neji, Gaara y Sai comenzaron a mirar a las chicas con el ceño fruncido, no entendían que intentaban hacer sus novias, pero lo que fuera era muy malo. Las tres chicas se acercaron a Danzo con pasos provocativos, pasando sus manos por los hombros, el abdomen y la espalda de él, mientras caminaban a su alrededor como rodeandolo, mientras hacian esto, reían inocentemente. De pronto, Ino tomó de la mano a Sakura, Sasuke dudó un poco al soltarle la mano pero finalmente lo hizo, Tenten tomó la mano de Hinata pero Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido, la pelimarrón lo miró y el pelirubio soltó de a poco a la ojiperla; Temarí tomó de la mano a Hanabi, estando ya las siete chicas juntas empezaron a rodear a Danzo acariciandolo desde sus hombros hasta su abdomen, riendose y sacando algunos minimos suspiros del hombre que ya había comenzado a disfrutar de las caricias.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Kiba entendian muy bien lo que las chicas querían hacer y viendo que cuando a sus novias se les metia algo en la mente ellos no podían hacer nada, decidieron disfrutar el espectáculo; Naruto y Sasuke se recostaron contra unos casilleros mirando sus Ipod's colocandose los audifonos y perdiendose en las canciones, sabían que esto tardaría. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Sai y Gaara se partian de la risa viendo a Danzo comportandose como un adolescente en plena pubertad, las jovenes seguían con su trabajo hasta que Ino notó que el viejo Danzo ya estaba excitado y hizo una seña a sus amigas, al instante todas se apartaron de él, sonriendo. Danzo miró a las chicas sorprendido, al ver sus sonrisas, su furia se hizo presente.

-Malditas arpías- gritó el hombre sin pensar en sus palabras.

-Oye calmate- adviritió Gaara con una mirada fría- Estamos en el Konoha.

-Todos ustedes son unos malditos chupasangre- volvió a repetir el hombre.

Esto hizo que Naruto y Sasuke lo miraran con cierta frialdad en su mirada, Sasuke lo miró intensamente y las piernas de Danzo comenzaron a temblar, la siguiente mirada que recibió fue la de Naruto, en ese momento el viejo hombre pensó que iba a caer al suelo ya que sus piernas temblaban aún más.

-¡Tsk! No vale la pena- Sasuke se dio media vuelta, poniendo su brazo el hombro de Sakura, ésta lo abrazó de inmediato sonriendo inocentemente.

-Vamos, Hina- dijo Naruto tomando de la cintura a Hinata.

Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba tomaron a sus respectivas novias de la mano mirando con cierto desprecio a Danzo. Gaara y Sai ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarlo.

-Malditos chupasangre, me las van a pagar- el hombre maldecía una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia el baño ya que debía hacer algo para bajar su temperatura.

Tras olvidar el incidente con Danzo, los jovenes se dirigian hacia su salón de clases dandose cuenta que el profesor aún no había llegado, todos tomaron sus lugares como de costumbre los asientos del fondo del salón, ignorando el alboroto que estaban causando sus demás compañeros.

Sasuke se sentó el último lugar junto a Sakura, Naruto tomó lugar junto con Hinata en el asiento frente a ellos; ambos chicos miraban por la ventana ignorando las miradas de sus compañeras que murmuraban algo que ellos entendían perfectamente pero les era indiferente. Cuando se pudo escuchar el silencio, se les hizo extrañamente raro; Hinata y Sakura miraron hacia la puerta y allí vieran a un hombre que ellas conocian perfectamente, en ese instante preguntandose si él sería su sensei, esa pregunta las hizo sonreir.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludo el hombre caminando hacia el escritorio y dejando su mochila sobre el.

-Buenos días, sensei- respondieron todos a excepción de los últimos que habían llegado. El hombre tomó una tiza y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra su nombre y el nombre de su materia.


	2. Primer día parte 2 noticia y aceptación

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, seré su sensei de historia- el hombre miró a la clase.

En el salón se escuchaban susurros, lo cual era obvio, ya que el hombre parecia ser demasiado joven para ser profesor y era totalmente normal, aquel hombre de cabello plateado, rebelde, llevaba unos jeans azules algo gastados, una sudadera blanca, una camiseta de color gris, unas muñequeras de color negro y unos tenis de color gris.

-Kakashi-sempai- dijo Kiba parandose de su asiento sonriendo alegremente.

El chico se dío cuenta de que había olvidado donde estaban, miró a Hanabi y a sus demás compañeros; Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Naruto solo suspiro y se levanto.

-Ettoo... Kakashi-sensei, ¿De que materia dijo que era? Es que hoy no pude desayunar y cuando usted dijo todo eso, estaba pensando en mi desyuno- mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca y sonreia de manera zorruda.

Al ver esa sonrisa todas las chicas suspiraron, Kiba lo miró agradecidamente, era normal que cuando alguno de ellos cometieran un error Naruto dijera alguna tonteria para distraer a los demás y evitar que sacaran conclusiones.

-Soy profesor de historia, alumno... ¿Cuál es su apellido?- preguntó Kakashi mirando la lista de alumnos, fingiendo no encontrar el nombre de Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- respondió el pelirubio.

-Bien, alumno Namikaze Uzumaki; yo seré su sensei de historia- aclaró el hombre sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

La clase trancurria normalmente cuando cierta ojiverde, llamada Temari, notó que alguien la miraba con desprecio, levanto la mirada tan solo un momento y pudo notar que la persona que la miraba era nadie más que Tayuya, la ex-novia de Shikamaru, enseguida miró a Ino intentando no prestarle atención a la otra mirada; Ino notó la mirada incomoda de su amiga y dirigió su mirada hacia la otra joven.

-Otra vez no- susurró la ojiazul.

-Ino, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Sai que la había escuchado.

-Tayuya- contesto la chica sin mirarlo.

Sai dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado del salón y pudo notar a una joven de cabello rojo claro y ojos castaños mirando con desprecio a Temari, él sabía que dos años antes Shikamaru había sido novio de Tayuya pero por ciertas diferencias habían terminado y aún así la chica no lo superaba.

Ino escribió algo en un pedazo de papel y se lo lanzó a Shikamaru, éste lo abrió.

_"Shikamaru la loca de tu ex-novia está mirando a Temari como si fuera a sacarle los ojos, haz algo o vas a pagarmelas, vago" _

El chico miró a Ino, tragó fuertemente y asintió levemente. Temari aún miraba su libro de historia intentando bloquear esa mirada de odio que le dirigia aquella chica que alguna vez se había declarado su rival, no había nada en ese libro que ella no supiera de memoria, en ese instante pudo sentir una mano posandose en su cintura, dirigió su mirada hacía Shikamaru que la miraba sonriendo.

-Shika, ¿Q-Qué haces?- pregunto sonrojandose.

-Tranquila, Temari- contesto susurando el chico acercandose peligrosamente a sus labios.

-E...es-tamos en el co-legio- se apresuro a decir la chica aún más sonrojada, él solo la trataba de esa manera cuando estaban fuera del colegio o solas.

-No importa- respondió finalmente cerrando la distancia entre sus labios y los de su novia.

Ambos jovenes correspondían el beso de manera apasionada, el asiento de Shikamaru estaba del lado de la pared, el chico apoyó su espalda contra ésta y abrazo a Temari atrayendola con él hasta estar abrazados, besandose como si no ubiera nadie más en el salón, sonriendo en cada pausa que daban por falta de aire.

Tayuya los miraba con furia, odiaba que Shikamaru la ubiera dejado por aquella chica y culpaba a los amigos de éste por haberlo convencido de que ella no era buena para él.

Ino desde otro asiento miraba a Tayuya sonriendo, le encantaba el hecho de hacer enojar a aquella chica que tanto daño le había hecho en sus primeros años en el Konoha. Luego de terminar de probar cada espacio de la boca del otro, Shikamaru y Temari se separaron, mirandose sonrojados. El chico aún seguía abrazandola, parecia no querer soltarla, entonces Temari envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de su novio acercando su asiento al del chico.

Faltaban pocos minutos para terminar la clase, entonces se oyó un golpe en la puerta Kakashi abrió y pudo ver a Shizune, la preceptora del curso.

-¿Necesita algo, preceptora Shizune? Pase, onegai- invitó el peliplateado.

-Lamento molestarlo en su clase- se disculpo la pelinegra con una tierna sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿A quienes?- pregunto el hombre.

-Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Subaku No Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Ama Tenten, Hyuuga Hanabi, Suna Matsuri y Subaku no Temari- termino de nombrar la mujer mirando una lista que tenia entre sus manos.

Los jovenes se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta, todo el salón quedó en silencio, la directora nunca había llamado a tantos alumnos de un solo curso.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Matsuri no soporto la curiosidad y decidió preguntar.

-Shizune-san, ¿Para qué nos necesita Tsunade-sama?

-Es un tema muy delicado- respondió la mujer.

Todos se preguntaron que seria tan importante como para que Tsunade los llamara a todos ellos. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa, dobe?- preguntó Sasuke viendo la reacción de su amigo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Tsunade-obachan nunca nos llama por tonterias- respondió el pelirubio.

Llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade, Shizune golpeó suavemente la puerta y se pudo oír un "adelante"; los jovenes entraron, Tsunade estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando por ésta.

-¿Qué necesita, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Hay un nuevo plan en el colegio, un nuevo plan de alumnos- contestó Tsunade tomando asiento.

-Ya los permitimos a ellos, ¿Qué más quieren?- dijo Neji Tsunade suspiró.

-No es decisión mía, es desición del consejo- repitió la mujer.

-Esto no me gusta nada- susurro Kiba.

-Solo digalo, Tsunade-sama- dijo Ino con tono comprensivo.

-El consejo decidió que en el colegio también admitamos lobos- dijo Tsunade.

Todos quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por esa noticia, el Konoha jamás habia recibido lobos.

-¿Es broma?¿Cierto?- pregunto Neji finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Gomen, Hyuuga esa es la verdad- contesto Tsunade.

-No podemos tener lobos aquí- mencionó Kiba con un tono preocupado.

-Entiendan, esto no es decisión del colegio, sino del consejo- explico la mujer intentando calmarlos.

-Seria problemático tener lobos en el colegio- advirtió Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru tiene razón, no dejaré que ningún lobo este cerca de Matsuri- dijo Gaara.

-Esto no se trata de territorio- Tsunade frunció el ceño

-Lo sabemos, demo* aún así la idea de que un lobo este cerca de Ino, no me gusta nada- explico Sai.

-Chicos, Tsunade esta cumpliendo ordenes, nada más- dijo Tenten intentando calmar la situación.

Todos sabían que la última palabra, la tenian Naruto y Sasuke, ellos eran los lideres del grupo y tendrían que seguír sus órdenes; cuando se giraron para mirarlos, Naruto tenia sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y la chica ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del pelirubio, Sasuke por su parte tenía fuertemente tomada de la mano a la pelirosa.

-Tsunade, ¿Es obligatorio que ellos estén aquí?- pregunto Naruto.

-Es decisión del consejo- la mujer volvió a repetir.

-No quiero lobos cerca de Sakura... demo* si es obligatorio creo que no podemos hacer nada- Sasuke suspiró derrotado, sabía que una desición del consejo era irrevocable.

-Aceptaré a los lobos, demo si uno de ellos llega a hacerle siquiera un rasguño a mi Hina, lo mataré- Naruto miraba con seriedad a Tsunade- Eso te también te incluye a ti, Madara

Una sonrisa se formó en una parte de la oficina, revelando a un invitado más a la reunión.

-No pensé que ubieras notado mi presencia- dijo el hombre.

-Ese olor a perro te sigue a todos lados, Madara, y me estuve conteniendo desde que caminabamos por el pasillo- contesto el pelirubio sorprendiendo a todos.

-Gomen, no sabia que debía ocultar mi aroma- dijo Madara riendo levemente.

-Haznos el honor de mostrarte, hace varios años que no veo tu rostro- respondió el pelirubio sarcasticamente.

El hombre salió de la sombra que lo ocultaba, se podía observar a un hombre de edad madura, cabello y ojos negros, con una mirada de malicia en sus ojos.

-No haz cambiado nada, Madara- dijo Neji observandolo

-Ustedes tampoco han cambiado nada- contesto Madara observandolos a todos.

-Pensé que los lobos no envejecian tan rapidamente- susurro Matsuri.

-Querida, nosotros no somos como ustedes- respondió Madara- nosotros estamos vivos, sentimos y vivimos como humanos demo* no envejecemos como ellos

-No vinimos aquí para que nos des clases- interrumpió Kiba molesto.

-Aún así, no haz cambiado mucho, Madara- añadió Sakura.

-Ustedes no han cambiado nada, aún siguen tan jovenes como hace 30 años- respondió el hombre.

-¿Por qué quieres que admitan lobos en este colegio?- pregunto Sasuke casi gruñendo.

-Al igual que ustedes, nuestros chicos necesitan educación, nosotros no podemos enseñarles mucho- explicó el hombre seriamente.

-Está bien, los admitiremos demo si alguna de nuestras novias llega a recibir tan solo un rasguño de alguno de tus perros, los asesinaré a todos, sean o no inocentes- advirtió Naruto mirandolo con frialdad, mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

-No seas así, Naruto-kun- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Seré como me de la gana, si uno de ellos revela algo sobre lo que somos o lo que son ellos, los haré desaparecer- respondió.

-Mi hermano esta incluido en tu plan, ¿Cierto?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Itachi está incluido, está muy ansioso por estudiar junto a su ototo*- respondió Madara.

-¿ototo? Hmp, hace años deje de ser su onii-chan*; desde que es un lobo dejó de existir para mi- dijo Sasuke cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

-Qué mal, aún así él vendrá- respondió el hombre.

-Tsunade-sama si no tiene nada más que decirnos, preferimos retirarnos- dijo sonriendo nerviosa, sabía que la situación estaba muy tensa.

-Claro, pueden retirarse- contestó Tsunade observando a Madara. Los jovenes se retiraron de la oficina.

-No quieras manipularlos, Madara- Tsunade tomó una carpeta de su escritorio- ellos no son como nosotros.

-No sé de que hablas, mi querida Tsunade- respondió el hombre. -Solo no juegues con ellos, acabaran matandote- advirtió la mujer.


End file.
